Kisuke Urahara
Ogólny opis Jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Zazwyczaj miły, spontaniczny, wesoły i dowcipny. Jest w tym samym wieku co Kūkaku Shiba. W walkach zazwyczaj trzyma się na uboczu, wtrąca się jedynie gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, przeważnie radząc sobie z łatwością - tylko raz zaskoczył go Wonderweiss Margera. Charakter Urahary trudno opisać - przez większość czasu jest niepoważny, odrobinę dziecinny. Bardzo często żartuje, przeważnie z biednego Ichigo, jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, drastycznie zmienia się - miejsce wiecznie śmiejącego się człowieka zajmuje poważny osobnik, mocno związany ze światem Shinigami i głęboko tkwiący w jego intrygach. Gdy staje się poważny, od Kisuke bije nieokreślona aura, która nie pozwala nikomu lekceważyć go. Wygląd Ma włosy w kolorze słomianego blondu. Dawniej ubrany w tradycyjny płaszcz kapitański, obecnie nosi równie tradycyjne japońskie sandały i słomiany zielono-biały kapelusz (stąd nadany mu przez Ichigo pseudonim Sandal-Hat (sandały-kapelusz) jap. ゲタ帽子 (geta-bōshi, w wolnym tłumaczeniu "facet w sandałach i kapeluszu"). Zawsze nosi przy sobie laskę, którą może oddzielić duszę od ciała. Kisuke Urahara jest perfekcjonistą, zawsze stara się wykonywać wszystko jak najlepiej. Sam siebie określa jako "uczciwego, przystojnego, seksownego sklepikarza". Historia left|thumb|Urahara jako kapitan 12 dywizji thumb|190px|Urahara jako 3 oficer 2 oddziału Wczesne lata W Soul Society zamieszkiwał przy posiadłości Yoruichi Shihōin, razem z Tessai Tsukabishi - prawdopodobnie byli już wtedy dobrymi znajomymi. Początkowo Urahara był trzecim oficerem 2 Dywizji, później (jakieś 110 lat przed wydarzeniami z fabuły) dzięki rekomendacji Yoruichi, przewodzącej wówczas 2 Dywizji, został kapitanem 12 Dywizji i pierwszym dyrektorem, jak również założycielem Instytutu Badawczego Shinigami. Jego porucznikiem została Hiyori Sarugaki, jednak nie chciała zgodzić się na służbę pod rozkazami Kisuke. Ten, po radzie zasięgniętej u Shinjiego, kapitana 5 Dywizji i znajomego Hiyori, zabrał krnąbrną podwładną w miejsce, któremu przewodził, będąc jeszcze w 2 Dywizji - do specjalnego więzienia, w którym trzymani byli potencjalnie niebezpieczni członkowie Gotei 13. Tam zostali zaatakowani przez jednego z więźniów, Urahara jednak powstrzymał go gołymi rękami, tłumacząc, że ponieważ w tym miejscu obowiązywał zakaz noszenia broni, opiekuni musieli radzić sobie z więźniami bez jej użycia. Następnie odwiedził Mayuriego, wówczas jednego z więźniów, by złożyć mu propozycję wspólnej pracy. Ostatecznie udało mu się namówić naukowca, stwierdzając, że gdyby coś przydarzyło się Kisuke, to Kurotsuchi przejąłby cały instytut. Kilka lat później, gdy usłyszał od Shinjiego o tajemniczym znikaniu dusz z Rukongai, zajął się tworzeniem Gigai, które miałoby przeciwdziałać traceniu przez dusze swej postaci. Gdy zgłosił się do niego jeden z oficerów 7 Dywizji po wsparcie, Urahara wysłał Hiyori, która początkowo oponowała, lecz wyruszyła po chwili. Kisuke wrócił do eksperymentów, lecz przerwało mu je specjalne zebranie kapitańskie. Wybiegł ze swego gabinetu i zapytał naukowców o Hiyori, dowiadując się zaś, że wyruszyła w zagrożony teren, pognał na spotkanie. Tam poprosił o przydział do zadania, jednak został odprawiony - wysłano oddział złożony z trzech kapitanów oraz dwóch poruczników. Kisuke próbował się wykraść, przy pomocy specjalnego płaszcza, ukrywającego reiatsu noszącego, został jednak zauważony przez Tessaia, który wyruszył z nim. Na miejscu Urahara zaatakował Aizena, który właśnie miał zabijać na wpół przemienionego w Pustego Hirako. Zapytawszy Sōsuke co się dzieje, stwierdził, że porucznik 5 oddziału kłamie mówiąc, że chciał zająć się ranami swego kapitana - gdyż to nie są rany, lecz Hollowifikacja. Aizen stwierdza, że Kisuke jest tym, za kogo go uważał i odchodzi, blokując atak Tessaia. Ten dziwi się, lecz po chwili zwraca się do Urahary z pytaniem, czy byłby w stanie cofnąć przemianę. Ten stwierdza, że mógłby, lecz nie w tym miejscu, a szanse na powodzenie są niewielkie. Kisuke założył i pełnił funkcję pierwszego prezydenta Shinigami Research Institute, drugim w kolejce był Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Około 99 lat przed akcją Bleach zostaje niesłusznie osądzony o prowadzenie eksperymentów na 4 dowódcach i 4 zastępcach dowódcy (obecni Vizardzi), w wyniku czego zostaje skazany na wygnanie na Ziemię. Dzięki pomocy Yoruichi udaje mu sie zbiec, przez pewien czas ukrywa się wraz z Vizardami w jaskini pod górą soukyoku gdzie tworzy gigai dla nich, siebie, Tessaia i Yoruichi. Następnie opuszczają Soul Society. Dzięki niemu Ichigo i reszta jego przyjaciół mogli dostać się do Soul Society, a później do Hueco Mundo. Przed wyprawą do Soul Society trenował Ichigo i wprowadził go w tajniki shinigami. W późniejszym okresie nadzorował trening Chado i Orihime. Zanpakutou http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kisuke_Urahara&action=edit&section=3 edytuj . Po rozpoczęciu fabuły Bleach Kiedy Rukia Kuchiki straciła moce, Urahara oferował jej Gigai, sprzedawał także niezbędne produkty duchowe, takie jak pigułki stabilizujące czy Gikongan dla Ichigo. Kisuke próbuje naciągnąć Rukię, lecz ta nie daje się nabrać. Za towary płaci przy pomocy specjalnego urządzenia, które ocenia wartość zabitych Pustych. Okazuje się jednak, że przypadkowo sprzedany został wadliwy produkt - zmodyfikowana dusza, mająca początkowo służyć do walki z Pustymi, jednakże odrzucona i przeznaczona do destrukcji. Urahara decyduje się naprawić błąd, natrafia na Ichigo oraz jego ciało, kierowane przez tę właśnie duszę. Uwalnia je i planuje zniszczyć Gikongan, jednak Rukia odbiera mu go i stwierdza, że jest zadowolona z produktu. Kiedy pojawia się ostatni Quincy, Urahara wyjaśnia Rukii całą historię, ruszając na odsiecz Ichigo podczas jego pojedynku. On sam jednak nic nie robi, jego pomocnicy zaś niszczą Pustych. Gdy Ichigo szarżuje na pojawiającego się znienacka Gilliana, Kisuke powstrzymuje Rukię (przy pomocy Bakudō) przed wejściem w drogę Kurosakiemu, twierdząc, że Ichigo musi się dowiedzieć jaką moc posiada. Gdy Kurosaki zostaje pokonany przez Byakuyę, Urahara ratuje go i obiecuje trening, by Ichigo mógł uratować Rukię z Soul Society. Po początkowym szoku (doznanym przez nagłą prośbę Ichigo o porządny trening), Kisuke uwalnia duszę Kurosakiego i każe mu w tym stanie walczyć z Ururu, małą dziewczynką pomagającą mu w sklepie. Nakazuje Kurosakiemu włożyć ochraniacze i wypowiedzieć specjalną, kretyńsko brzmiącą inkantację. Ichigo robi to, lecz okazuje się, że Urahara żartował tylko. Kisuke ostatecznie ratuje Kurosakiego, powstrzymując Ururu przed kopnięciem, które z pewnością zabiłoby Ichigo, po czym rozkazuje Tessaiowi przeciąć łańcuch duszy Ichigo i umieścić go w specjalnym dole, w którym przyspieszona zostaje przemiana w Pustego (prawdopodobnie stworzył go na zasadzie podobnej do działania Hōgyoku). Gdy Kurosaki i z tym zadaniem sobie poradził, zostając ostatecznie Shinigami, Urahara trenował z nim walkę przez pięć dni, po tym zaś otworzył Sekaimon i wysłał Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu oraz Yoruichi do Soul Society. Podczas pojawienia się Arrancarów w Karakurze, Urahara wyrusza na odsiecz Ichigo, który jest niezdolny do ataku przez strach o swojego Wewnętrznego Pustego. Blokuje cios Yammiego przy pomocy Chigasumi no Tate (zdolności swego Zanpakutō). Po tym Yoruichi przewraca Arrancara, Kisuke zaś daje jej środki medyczne, którymi ma ona zamiar pomóc Orihime. Gdy Yammy próbuje ją powstrzymać i zostaje znokautowany, wystrzeliwuje Cero, które odbija Urahara. Wyjaśnia Yammiemu, że zrobił to przy pomocy kontrataku, po czym atakuje olbrzyma przy pomocy Kōkyokuha. Atak odbija nieruchomy do tej pory Ulquiorra. Uderza Yammiego i wycofuje się wraz z nim do przejścia Garganta. Kisuke powraca do sklepu, w którym gości Yoruichi - potłuczoną po kontakcie z Hierro Yammiego i ogromnie żarłoczną. Dyskutują na temat Arrancarów, Yoruichi zaś stwierdza, że są silniejsi niż wszyscy się spodziewali. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, Uraharę odwiedza Sado, prosząc go o trening. Ten zgadza się mu pomóc, jednak prosi o to Abaraia. Gdy ten odmawia, Urahara stwierdza, że Sado musi walczyć przeciwko Bankai żeby się wzmocnić. Kisuke początkowo udaje, że nie posiada rzeczonego Bankai, lecz po chwili poważnieje i mówi, że jego Bankai nie nadaje się do ćwiczeń. Zrzuca na Renjiego wszystkie obowiązki w sklepie, łącznie z treningiem Yasutory. Sam przygląda się temu treningowi, gdy zaś Yoruichi przyprowadza do niego Orihime, prosi ja, żeby trzymała się z dala od walki. Argumentuje to faktem, że jej jedyna broń ofensywna - Tsubaki - uległa zniszczeniu przez Yammiego, zaś wojownik bez broni jest ciężarem dla towarzyszy. Gdy po raz kolejny Arrancarzy przybywają do świata ludzi, Kisuke powstrzymuje Yasutorę i Abaraia przed wyruszeniem do walki, gdyż są zbyt osłabieni treningiem, w zamian za to wyrusza osobiście. Po dotarciu na miejsce ratuje Matsumoto, odcinając jedno z ośmiu ramion przytrzymującego ją Espady - Luppiego. Przedstawia się i reklamuje swój sklep przed Arrancarem, zaraz po tym zostaje zaatakowany przez Wonderweissa Margerę. Odbija cios Numeros i komentuje to stwierdzeniem, że ostatnio pojawiają się coraz dziwniejsi. W tym momencie Arrancar używa ataku Bala, czym zaskakuje przeciwnika. Kisuke odbija i ten atak, pytając czym on jest. W tym momencie za nim ląduje wściekły Yammy. Wyjaśnia mu, że Bala jest atakiem słabszym niż Cero, lecz 20 razy szybszym. Wystrzeliwuje dziesiątki tych ataków w stronę przeciwnika. Gdy Luppi zostaje zmrożony atakiem Hitsugayi, Yammy komentuje to, lecz Urahara zaskakuje Arrancara, dokańczając jego kwestię. Unika ataku olbrzyma oraz jego Bala, tłumacząc, że po tym jak zobaczył masę takich ataków, kolejny na niego nie zadziała. Tłumaczy także, że przetrwał atak dzięki specjalnemu, przenośnemu Gigai. Yammy atakuje Bala, lecz Kisuke zatrzymuje go, wyjaśniając, że przebadał technikę dokładnie i jest w stanie jej uniknąć, a nawet przerwać atak. Staje się poważny, lecz w tym momencie Arrancarów otacza pole Negación, zabierające ich spowrotem do Hueco Mundo. Po kontakcie z Yamamoto, Urahara rozpoczyna przygotowania do przeniesienia Karakury na obrzeża Rukongai i zastąpienie miasta makietą. Przede wszystkim otwiera on dla Ichigo i jego towarzyszy przejście Garganta oraz uczy ich jak mają przez nie przejść. Później czyni to samo dla Renjiego i Rukii, ostatecznie także dla wsparcia z Soul Society. Następnie tworzy i uruchamia cztery filary emitujące moc podobną do Sekaimon, które zamieniają miejscami prawdziwą oraz sztuczną Karakurę. thumb|190px|Benihime Zanpakutō w zapieczętowanej formie przypomina Shikomizue i znajduje się wewnątrz laski którą można oddzielać dusze od ciała. Shikai Shikai uwalnia się słowami Przebudź się, Benihime. Jest wtedy nieco szersza niż w zapieczętowanej formie. Pod postacią Shikai miecz posiada szerokie ostrze oraz szkarłatną wstęge przy rękojeści. Benihime ma dwie specjalne zdolności, jedną służącą do obrony, drugą zaś do ataku. Atakujacą aktywują słowa "Śpiewaj, Benihime" zaś obronną "Krzycz Benihime" (啼け, 紅姫 - Nake, Benihime). Obronną zdolnością jest Chigasumi no Tate (血霞の盾 -thumb|190px|Benihime - Tarcza Krwawej Mgły ) którą Urahara posłużył się do zablokowania pierwszego ataku Ichigo. Ofensywną zdolnością Benihime jest Kōkyokuha (紅極破 - thumb|left|190px|Benihime - Szkarłatne Pole Zniszczenia ) - atak o formie i sile porównywalnej do Getsuga Tenshō. Przy użyciu tej techniki daje się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk, przypominający gwizd fajerwerku. Bankai Jeszcze nie zostało ujawnione. Urahara zdobył je za pomocą własnej, trzydniowej metody. Można podejrzewać, że jest potężne. Jak powiedział sam Urahara: "Ostateczna forma Benihime nie nadaje się do treningów". Cytaty "Och, Urahara, jesteś taki pyszny!" - Ewa Łapińska (Tsuki Nabosaki) o Uraharze "Codziennie penetruję jego zwieracz stopami, a potem je czyszczę językiem." - Ewa Łapińska (Tsuki Nabosaki) Kategoria:shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna